


tu inaestimabilis

by radical_anticentrist



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Ancapistan, Fluff and Humor, Libertarian thinks Ancap is absolutely gorgeous, M/M, Violating the NAP (with love), and he's right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radical_anticentrist/pseuds/radical_anticentrist
Summary: It's always been said that great minds think alike....Maybe that's what happened between Ancap and Libertarian.
Relationships: Libertarian/Ancap
Comments: 24
Kudos: 114





	tu inaestimabilis

Libertarian bit his lip, eyes sparkling as he watched Ancap flutter through the crowd of people, completely in his element and utterly gorgeous. He was like smoke— effervescent and present one moment, and gone the next, gone to the next socialite to broker a deal. His face simply glimmered, grinning widely, eyes passionate.  
  
Here in Ancapistan, there were regular parties of the rich and famous. Trade market deals, investing in new products and technology, free men and women alike selling their bodies, a slave auction in the very corner... it was paradise.  
  
The chandelier sprinkled shards of pale yellow light on the marble floor, on every person's intent and covetous expression. But what Libertarian had an eye for was Ancap, his soon to be husband... hopefully.  
  
God, he loved him. There were no state-mandated marriages; there is no need, after all. There are no tax advantages and deductions to be married here in Ancapistan— for there is no state, and hence no taxes.  
  
It was the principle of the thing, though. He wanted to be bound to the only light in his life. Perhaps literally if he was lucky.  
  
He's always thought that he'd marry for financial purposes. But now, he's marrying for love. For happiness. It was the strangest but the best idea he's had in a while, and he invested in the now-booming slur-passes.  
  
He bit his lip, and adjusted his top hat, revelling in the silky-smooth fabric that was once Ancap's sliding against his skin, and he cut through the crowd.  
  
He tapped Ancap's shoulder, and after sharing another hearty laugh with his guest, he turned. He visibly brightened, and he simply looked radiant.  
  
"Libertarian!" he exclaimed, in that ridiculously hot cultured voice of his, "There you are. I was about to look for you."  
  
There was a vaguely pleading note to his voice, and he gestured minutely to the couple next to him. They had the McDonald's arches on their front-jacket pockets.  
  
Libertarian's hackles rose. They were their business rivals. Sure, they both respected them, but... it didn't mean that there wasn't a healthy amount of animosity between the companies.  
  
Ancap pressed a light kiss to Libertarian's cheek, and said mournfully, "Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Ronald, I must be going. I have a meeting with one of my subordinates. You know how it goes."  
  
They looked sympathetic. Or at least... from what Libertarian can tell. He wasn't the best at reading people, like Ancap was. He could manipulate like it nobodies business, and it was absolutely glorious watching him work. Talk circles around his rivals, with his associates to get a better deal, with his potential customers... it was a sight to behold.  
  
"Yes, yes. I understand. Go, and do not be too harsh on them," Mrs. Ronald winked, and Ancap laughed. It sounded like a bell, and something clenched in Libertarian's stomach, and not in an unpleasant way.  
  
"Ah, as long as they deserve that," he winked.  
  
She was now laughing, and she slapped his shoulder playfully. Not hard enough to break the NAP, and with no malicious intent, but it made Libertarian tense, "Of course. Well, off you go then. I shall see you around," she gave him a kind smile (who knows what lurked underneath those pearly whites), and she dragged off her husband to who knows where.  
  
She was always the astute one. He was lucky to find such a shrewd mind like hers, and snare her love. If he hadn't... it wouldn't be surprising if he had turned out to be a bum.  
  
His smile dropped immediately as she was out of sight, and his shoulders slumped minutely. Libertarian's heart ached, and he wrapped a commiserating arm around the man, "Long night?"  
  
He let out a quiet groan, "Lord, yes. Each person was as imbecilic as the next. It seems as if all the intelligent people had disappeared," he murmured quietly in Libertarian's ear. The man shivered as his breath brushed warm air on his sensitive skin.  
  
Ancap noticed this, and a small smirk pulled on his lips, "Let's say, let's say we get out of here, hm?"  
  
"That's the best idea you've had all week," he replied, grin widening, and they began to walk out. It was getting late anyways.  
  
"Nonsense. I just increased my sales margin by twenty percent!"  
  
The cool air rushed past them as they exited the doors. The air was clear tonight, a combination of the newly-invented air purifiers and the lack of slums in the area. Factories had no place in the suburbs, where all the wealthy people lived.  
  
Libertarian let out a snort into Ancap's skin, and he lifted his hand to brush against his defined jawline and cheekbone. Ancap sighed softly, leaning into the touch, tilting his head, gazing into his eyes.  
  
"I love you," Libertarian murmured, their lips brushing, and Ancap smiled, a little flustered, cheeks red— as always. His fedora was skewed. It was adorable.  
  
"And I you," he replied, and Libertarian made up his mind. He pulled back a little, and Ancap made a confused, bereft noise, before he realized what was going on. He stiffened.  
  
Libertarian reached into his blazer pocket, and he pulled out a small velvet box. In it was a titanium ring, covered in tiny emeralds shaped in little dollar signs. The design wound around the dark metal like a lattice. But on the inside ring... it spelled something significant.  
  
"tu inaestimabilis"  
  
You're priceless.  
  
"Ancap," he began hoarsely, getting down on one knee, opening the casing. The wind fluttered between them, stars glittering, "will you marry me?"  
  
There was a worrisome pause. Longer than Libertarian expected, and it made a soul-gripping fear fester within his chest, and he scrutinized Ancap's face, which was utterly blank.  
  
The only way his face turned blank was when he was so overwhelmed he couldn't even begin to show emotion. He was the most expressive person he knew (Though, no one said those emotions had to be accurate.)  
  
There was suddenly a sniffle, and Libertarian zeroed his gaze on the tear suddenly trailing on his cheek, and he quickly closed the box, putting the offensive ring out of sight.  
  
"Hey, hey, sweetheart, I'm sorry," he babbled, still on his knees, and Ancap made a noise of dissent.  
  
"Oh, you better be," he said darkly, and Libertarian's blood froze, "After all—" he didn't seem to know what to say, before he sighed and said, "Let me just show you."  
  
Libertarian stared blankly as Ancap shuffled in his coat pocket, retrieving a small leather box. He held it out in the palm of his hand.  
  
He stared. He stared some more. Libertarian's mind short-circuited.  
  
"Were you going to ask me to marry you?!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oh Lord..." he exclaimed, exasperated, the fear mellowing into amusement and utter adoration, before he pulled him in for a tight hug. Ancap made an 'oof' noise before he relaxed into the touch.  
  
"You're violating my NAP," he muttered, nuzzling his face into his neck, and Libertarian loosened his hold a little, worried. Ancap just tightened his hold, fingers straying lower.  
  
"You don't seem to mind," Libertarian muttered, fond, and Ancap laughed in agreement.  
  
"Touché."  
  
There was a laborious, content silence. It was spent reveling in each other's hold, in the scent and feel of each other.  
  
It was broken when Ancap suddenly said, "So, is that a yes?"  
  
"... I was the one who asked first."  
  
Another beat.  
  
"Of course it's a yes, Ancap."  
  
"Good. It's a yes for me too."  
  
"Good."  
  
A silence.  
  
"We're ridiculous," Ancap suddenly gasped, and before Libertarian could say anything, most likely to agree, he surged forward to press their lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
They stayed like that for a while, at least until they pulled briefly apart for air.  
  
"I love you," Ancap whispered against his lips. It was as soft and sweet as another kiss would be.  
  
"I love you too." Libertarian paused, and then added teasing, "Fiancé."  
  
Ancap paused consideringly at that, before replying in the same teasing manner, "Fiancé"  
  
Ancap then pulled back a little, only to press his lips against Libertarian's neck, nibbling and sucking a bruise. He was always a little possessive.  
  
Libertarian let out a quiet moan.  
  
"God, the mouth on you." He tilted his head back in a plea for more.  
  
He laughed quietly against his neck, sending vibrations through his spine, before giving the entirety of his mottled skin a wide lick. He always did have an oral fixation.  
  
"Mm, and you love it."  
  
"I do."  
  
Another soft kiss, this time on the other side, and Libertarian's eyes fluttered shut. His fingers clenched against Ancap's hips.  
  
"You know what I love more than this, though?"  
  
A pause, then a warning bite, "Hm?"  
  
"A blowjob."  
  
There was a snort, and another nibble, Ancap's hands trailing down to squeeze at Libertarian's ass. He groaned at the touch, rolling his groin against the man's thigh, "I may be amenable to that," Ancap replied, suspiciously lightly. There was still a strained note to it, though, a definite sign of how affected he was.  
  
Libertarian's knees almost buckled at a particularly harsh suck against his neck, and he stuttered out, "We need— we need to—"  
  
"Already on the way. The chopper should be here any second now."  
  
And soon enough, the familiar noise of the turbines echoed through the silent night.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff.  
> Fluuuffff.  
> FFFFLLLUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFF.
> 
> I originally intended this to be a simple blurb for my other fanfic... but nope. I just couldn't stop writing,
> 
> I don't think y'all will complain though lmao.
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy! :)


End file.
